


Cat and Mouse

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bounty hunter Yang and White Fang Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

Perhaps it was a little bit twisted of her, but Blake had always enjoyed a good game of cat and mouse. Hunter and prey fighting in an eternal struggle of wits where only one could emerge victorious. And as part cat faunus, Blake liked to pride herself on being the ‘cat’ in every situation she had come across so far.

Including this one, no matter how much her prey would disagree with her.

“Stand still, would you?!”

Blake sidestepped the oncoming blow easily, teeth bared into a grin as her eyes gleamed dangerously behind her mask. “Now that wouldn’t be fair for me, would it? It takes away from out little game,” she purred, flipping over a flame-encased fist. “Bringing out the heat already, are you? I haven’t even brought Gambol out to play.”

“This isn’t a game!”

“Life is a game, Xiao Long!” Laughing, Blake took in the enraged look in crimson eyes, twisting her body to the side just as the bounty hunter struck once more, leaving behind only an after image for the woman to punch through. She landed lightly on her feet, readjusting her mask from where it had come loose.

The blonde snarled at her, literal steam rising from her head and out her nostrils as she breathed out deeply through her nose. A bang echoed through the building as a round flew from her gauntlet, striking Blake in the chest. With another bark of laughter, that Blake disappeared as well. “How many times have we gone through this? It’s getting boring!”

“If you want it to be over with, just give up already!” Yang yelled. “Come out here and face me, you coward!”

Blake watched from the shadows of the rafters as Yang scanned the room for her. She had first encountered the fiery woman after a job in Mistral, where she had been ordered to crash a train owned by the Schnee’s that had been carrying new equipment for the company’s guards. No one had gotten hurt, but mere hours after she had hauled away whatever working items had been left –stun guns, electrified batons, the works- a blonde in a cowboy hat had shown up at the bar she had been occupying.

And then promptly shot at her.

Months had passed since then, along with several encounters that always ended with Blake escaping and Yang left standing alone. The faunus could understand why Yang was after her of course; any smart bounty hunter would go after the big game as opposed to the smaller, less known ones. And with a 50 000 lien bounty on her head, it would have been stupid for Yang not to go after her.

“You never did tell me why you’re after me! There are at least a dozen others on the list that pay a higher figure then me!” Blake called out, vanishing easily just before a few blasts tore through the place she had been standing. “Surely you have better things to do other than following me around!”

“I don’t owe you an explanation!”

“I think you do, seeing as you’re trying to take my head,” Blake teased, appearing behind the raging brawler and delivering a swift kick that sent the woman flying into a stack of crates. They shattered under her weight, and Blake inhaled sharply at the tang of copper in the air.

A mini explosion had Blake backflipping out of the way as a yellow bullet sped towards her with the force of a freight train, a fist nearly clipping her in the head. As it was, Blake could smell the scent of burning hair just from being in close contact with Yang.

Flicking her wrist, Gambol appeared in her hand.

“So you want to play it that way, do you?” She enjoyed the way crimson eyes widened, a vicious smile carving its way onto her lips. It was about time things got serious. With a burst of speed she bore down on the hunter, sparks clashing as blade met gauntlets time and time again.

A slice to Yang’s shoulder countered the blow she took to her side, both combatants sliding backwards from the force. Blood trickled from the shallow wound that cut through Yang’s leather buster and thin yellow top, quickly staining the fabric red. Blake’s own hand clutched her side, where she was certain a rib had cracked under Yang’s fist.

Shoving the mask up, Blake spat out a mouthful of blood from where she had bit her tongue, aware of the shock in Yang’s eyes. “You never did answer my question, you know,” she said, wiping her chin. “Why are you after me specifically? I want to know.”

“I know some people who know some people that want you brought in. Dead or alive,” Yang sneered, recovering quickly from her shock. “They offered a nice sum on top of the bounty for bringing you in. And a girl’s gotta make ends meet somehow, I’m sure you understand.”

“Schnee.”

It wasn’t a question. Blake had known from the start what the risks were when she had been assigned to all missions SDC related; she would become the face of the organization on those terms, to give the company a target to go after.

“I see you’re not surprised. You are a terrorist after all.”

Amber eyes flashed dangerously, a growl rumbling through her chest. “I am not a terrorist. If you want to see a terrorist, just go talk to your employer. They’re the ones terrorizing my people!” Snarling now, Blake switched Gambol to gun mode and fired at Yang.

Cathartic, if ineffective. The bullets bounced off of the blonde’s gauntlets as Yang deflected them, an insufferable smirk on her face as she realized the sore spot she had struck unintentionally. “And yet you’re the ones who are blowing up buildings and killing people. I’d say that would make you the terror- Whoa! Hold up now!” The blonde dodged to the side as Blake lashed out with her hand, sharp nails leaving wicked tears in her buster.

“They’re the ones sending faunus down to the mines, providing inadequate safety equipment, bulldozing my- our houses so that they can erect buildings for humans!” Blake hissed. “That’s who you’re working for, Xiao Long!”

Angered now, the faunus lunged for the brawler. Blow after blow rained down on Yang, who had been struggling to keep up with Blake’s speed before, let alone now that she was well and truly pissed off. Soon enough Blake had Yang by the throat, blade pointed to cut out her jugular if she so much as breathed wrong.

“I should kill you, you know. Be rid of you finally,” she breathed out. A strange feeling churned in her gut, stilling her from making the final move; she didn’t want to end things yet. Had enjoyed the chase too much to give it up now.

“You won’t.” Yang’s voice was confident, cocky even.

“And why won’t I?”

A calloused hand reached up cautiously to cup Blake’s jaw, Yang’s thumb swiping along a line of dried blood, removing it with agonizing care. “You don’t want to.”

“And why do you think that? I could gut you like a fish right now.” Her hand was steady even as Blake leaned into the touch. “I could say the same thing for you, you could turn me in right now, but you haven’t even tried to escape.”

“You do have me at swordpoint right now.”

Blake smirked, arching a fine eyebrow. “That I do. We go through this dance every time, Yang.”

“I know.” The blonde’s eyes shone with eagerness, and a tinge of regret. Blake didn’t want to think about why that was.

“Say it then.” Her voice was low.

“You win. For now,” Yang whispered, voice quiet.

“Mnn. Until next time then.” And then came Blake’s favorite part; her free hand tangled in the blonde mane of hair and tugged harshly, pulling Yang down into a bruising kiss. The woman responded immediately, arms winding around her and pulling her closer, surrendering to Blake as she dominated the kiss.

Teeth clashed, hair was pulled, moans and sighs passed through bruised lips before Blake pulled back, but not before leaving one last bite to Yang’s lip, splitting the plump flesh. The brawler pulled back with a low cry of pain, fists raising in response.

It was too late.

Gambol’s handle crashed down into Yang’s skull. Crimson faded to purple before rolling up as the brawler slipped into unconsciousness, but not before Blake’s name left bloodied lips. With a thud, the woman fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Blake stared at the prone form of the bounty hunter, finger twitching against Gambol’s trigger. After months of wearing Yang down slowly, she had finally let down her guard. It would be so easy to gut her now, to finally be rid of the thorn in her side that seemed to follow her everywhere she went.

She could do it.

She should do it.

Blake’s finger pulled back on the trigger, a loud bang echoing through the empty building with an air of finality.

“Goodbye, Yang.”


End file.
